Languages
Old Xaric A guide to a popular language on the continent of Ma'Rau. Hello = Hailo {Hay-lo} Goodbye = Gudbae {Gud-bay} Be right back = Bee rayt beku {Bee- rite - bak} Back = beku{be-ku} Friend = Frendo{fren-do} Enemy = Enimi {En-ni-mi} Attack/Go = Ataku {At-ta-ku} Retreat = Retrito {Re-trit-to} Thank you = Sankyu {Sank-yu} Yes = Yesu{yes-su} No = Now {Now} Death = Deto {De-to} Life = Laifu {Lay-fu} The = De {Dee} Sea = Wata {Wa-Ta} Land = Lendo{Lend-do} Xarel = Sexreal{Sex-real} Elves = Elvsu {Elv-su} Humans = Humenu{Hu-me-nu} Frozera = Dikbatu All other species/Non-Native = Personu 1 = Uno {Oono} 2 = Dos {Dos} 3 = Tres 4 = Quatro {Qua-tro} 5 = Sinko {Sink-ko} 6 = Sais 7 = Siete {Shi-et-te} 8 = Ocho {O-cho} 9 = Nueve {Nu-we-ve} 10 = Diez {Diz} 100 = Cien {Si-en} 1000 = Mil {Meal} All other words are spelled backwards, save Proper Nouns and Numbers. Examples; "Hailo, who are you?" or "Hello, how are you?" "Ataku de personu!" or "Attack the Outlanders/Non-Natives!" "Der-u isu Cien Ocho Siete ova daru" or "There is 187 Humans over there." "canu I-u eato uro chidrenu?" or "Can I eat your children?" only Platyborgs can use this. It'd be very awkward if another species said so. Dream Passed down from The Great Tribe of Roblox to the tribes of Xol, this language has been used for six real life years, and since the dawn of the planet Xol. It was originally created by the famous and loved Dart219, owner of the Great Tribe, now known as ClanAtlas! Basic Conversation (Remember, non-humans do not speak as clearly as humans, they skip words sometimes EX: Human: How are you doing, dude? Non Human race: ?Woh es et, kattalu?) Yawa - Hello/Old TGTR war chant Ceway - Goodbye Kabaway - Be right back Kabic - Back Sey - Yes Nay - No/None/Nobody May - Maybe/Sometimes O - Or Yim - The But - But Zil - A Kor - For Es - Is/It is/are Et - It/you Eye - I/Me Hem - He/Him/His Sem She/Her/Hers Addon - And/Also Kek - Lol Arrigato - Thank you Serok - You're welcome Zanzil - Spirit Zanzila - Death Zanzilo - Life/Birth War/Training Words Kattalu - Friend/Allies Relenta - Foe Kattaluian - Gathering, Training Relentaian - War, Battle Crimine - Attack Puerta - Gate/Flag Roktula - Guardian/Guard/Protect Roktulon - Protection Forest - Fort Horo - HQ/Home Weapons Crimus - Spear/Sword Thorn - Bow Hawk - Tomahawk Commands Goro - Go Soro - Stop Ri - Right/East Li - Left/West Fo - Forward/North/up Bo - Backward/South/down Follum - Follow Redus - Line Numbers 1 = Uno {Oono} 2 = Dos {Dos} 3 = Tres 4 = Quatro {Qua-tro} 5 = Sinko {Sink-ko} 6 = Sais 7 = Siete {Shi-et-te} 8 = Ocho {O-cho} 9 = Nueve {Nu-we-ve} 10 = Diez {Diz} 100 = Cien {Si-en} 1000 = Mil {Meal} Everything else is spelt backwards except for anything that includes numbers, any proper nouns (EX: Meri would be spelt Meri not Irem.), regions, planets, forts, races or tribes.